Desire by the Fire
by The-Sakura-Chan
Summary: Asuna finds herself in the house of her old teacher, years after leaving school. What will happen? Rated M. Asuna x ?


**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M, you have been warned

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Negima or any of the characters

**Note : **This is a single story, which I don't think I will continue but you never know. I don't know the ending to the manga of Negima (I do for the anime) and so I'm taking this my own way. People will have to make up their own minds over who I am talking about here, be it Negi or Takahata. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Desire by the Fire**

The warmth of the fire rippled over her exposed skin as she lay on the carpet. The fireplace may have been roaring, but she was as calm as an ocean. It had been many years since she has last seen him, and yet the offer of shelter wasn't easy to turn down. And so Asuna found herself resting in the home of her old teacher.

She may have grown in age, but her looks were the same. Her red hair was still held back by bells and her eyes would dance with the same energy which she was known for in her school days. It was if the effects of time had no power over the beauty of the girl. Staring at the flames, Asuna was lost in her own thoughts, enjoying not having to worry about anything for once. Her adult life was never going to be an easy one, and yet she never gave up in what she was doing. If Mahora academy had taught her anything, it was to never give up even when the obstacles seemed impossible to overcome.

"Would you like a drink at all, Asuna?" The male voice drifted across to the body of Asuna and caused her to stir slightly from her trail of thought. Turning her head towards the source of the question, a smile made it's way across her lips as her eye's made contact with his.

"If it's not a problem." She knew that she was already over-stepping the line by being in the man's house, but as she watched him walk away, she knew that he was never going to say so.

Asuna pushed herself up from the floor into a sitting position, still facing into the fire. She listened carefully to the sounds which came from the room next door, glasses being placed down before filled. Foot-steps started to make their way closer to the girl, and it was at this point that the red head turned to look up at the figure above her. A glass was being held out, and Asuna smiled brightly as she took it.

"Sorry, but its all I have." The voice said with a slight laugh as the male watched Asuna looking at the bubbling drink. She took a sip before pulling a funny face.

"When did you start drinking Cola?" She asked in a sweet voice, allowing a small laugh to leave her before she placed the drink down in front of the fire. She couldn't help her eyes being drawn back to the flames which appearing to be performing a dance for her.

The male shifted above Asuna before they joined her on the floor. Stretching their legs out in front of them, their shadow fell over the girl beside them. For a moment the red head went stiff, keeping her eyes fixed forwards. Many years may have past, but her feelings for the man hadn't changed. She still felt a strong pull towards them, even after everything which had happened. Flicking her eyes to the side for a second, she caught the outside of his face and her heart skipped a beat.

The whole way to the male's home, she had kept it in her mind that he didn't have any feelings for her. His act of kindness was nothing more then that, with no hidden meanings or motives, and that was what had kept Asuna in a relaxed mood. But now having him so close to her again was starting to crack the relaxed and friendly manner she had created.

"How are things Asuna?" The male asked, taking a sip from his drink. For a moment the girl didn't reply until it finally hit her that he had asked a question. Shaking herself slightly, she placed a wide smile on her face before jumping into speech.

"Oh fine. You know me, getting alone." She gave a laugh, but she knew it sounded fake. Trying to grab at her drink caused Asuna to send the glass flying across the carpet. The content, cola, soaked into the fabric quickly and a large squeak pushed it's way out of her throat. Jumping to her feet, she panicked as she looked around in vain for anything to clean up the mess. She suddenly realised that she didn't even know where she was, let alone where anything was.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I'll clean it." Her hands were up in defence as she watched the male pull himself up from the floor. He was laughing and Asuna couldn't work out why. Taking large strides across the room, for a moment the man disappeared though a door, into a room the red head believed to be the kitchen, before returning with a towel in hand.

Getting down onto his hands and knees, Asuna could only watch as the male moped up the spilt mess in a matter of moments. The cream carpet was slightly stained, but that didn't seem to bother the man as he smiled up at her.

"You always were wild." His voice was like velvet to the ears of Asuna, and she felt her knees shaking slightly. Her hands had now dropped down to her side as she looked at the patch on the carpet that was still visible. Guilt filled her as she sank down onto her knees and grabbed the towel from the hands of the male.

Rubbing at the stain on the carpet, Asuna ignored the pleas of the male to not worry about it. She kept her head turned down to the ground as she worked and so was taken aback when her hand was grabbed and she was pulled forward.

Asuna found herself face to face with the male, his arm wrapped around her middle as her hand which gripped onto the towel was being held up in the air. She could feel the beat of her heart starting to increase and she inhaled the scent of the man. Her eyes locked with his and the red head felt like her breath was being stolen away from her body.

"I said not to worry." The words which left the male floated over the top as Asuna, as her eyes shifted in order to stare at his lips. The red head longed to feel those lips against her own and it appeared that the male was able to read her mind, because she quickly found herself locked in a kiss.

The male had pulled the body of the girl towards himself and fallen back onto the carpet in order to move them away from the wet patch which had been between them. He was gentle in his actions whereas Asuna couldn't help being rough. Her kiss in response to the one the male was giving her was forceful, a hunger inside of her being awakened. It was only when the male pushed Asuna back did she realise the position she was in. Her hands were clinging onto the shirt of the man and she had her legs either side of his waist, pressing into his crotch. It was at this point that a blush formed in her cheeks.

Asuna shifted slightly in the man's lap before freezing. She could feel something hard pressing into her and her eyes shot down to the male's. A nervous smile crossed his lips before he rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect?" He made it sound as if it wasn't his fault for what had just taken place and this insulted the red head. A sound of shock left her lips, before she crossed her arms as she sat upon him.

"How dare you! You are the one who started all of this. I was just trying to clean up your carpet and then look what happened. If you knew how to keep your hands to yourself then-" Asuna was cut off in the middle of her sentence by the male pulling her back down and locking his lips once more against her own. For a moment the girl considered fighting back, but in her heart she knew that kissing the man was what she truly wanted and so she allowed it to happen.

Their tongues battled for dominance and the heat between them intensified. Asuna found herself grinding down onto the male, losing herself completely in the moment she was experiencing. Her hands played at the buttons of the man's shirt before starting to undo them.

Her fingers gently brushed against his chest, the male's skin feeling icy cold even though the pair were laying in front of the fire. She could feel her own skin being explored by the man as his hands started to creep up her back. Asuna shivered slightly as the contact between them started to increase. Her top was quickly removed from her body and she was suddenly exposed to the full heat of the fire beside them.

Their mouths broke away from each other for a moment, their eyes locking. Asuna found herself panting slightly as she stared at the man below her. She knew that she had already crossed a line with him, but she wasn't sure if stopping now was going to be easy. She had dreamed of the night she would finally get her hands of the male, and so now that the opportunity had arose, she wanted to take a hold of it.

Sitting upright on the male, Asuna reached up and slowly untied the bells which held her hair. She let them drop to the ground next to the pile of clothes which was slowly forming. Her top was hidden under the male's shirt, which she had skilfully stripped from his body.

"You're beautiful Asuna." The comment from the man caused red to spark into the cheeks of the girl as she shook out her hair. She felt fingers tips lightly brush against her stomach before reaching around her back. In only took a second, but Asuna quickly found herself laying on the floor and staring up into the bright eyes of the male.

He was quick to set his lips against the neck of the red head, trailing a path down her skin and onto her chest. She wriggled slightly beneath him, a small moan leaving her parted lips. His tongue snaked it's way across her breast, only stopping when it came into contact with the fabric of Asuna's bra. For a moment the eyes of the girl widened, as she imagined where the situation was about to go.

"Let me get that." The male said in a seductive tone. Asuna arched up her back slightly, giving enough room for the man to slip his hand behind her and work at the fasten on her bra. In one swift hand movement, the clip came undone and the girl could feel that her breasts now had freedom from the wire and fabric which had held them. She turned her head slightly to the side as she felt the finger-tips of the male pull at the bra, slipping the straps from her arms and removing it completely from her body.

Moans formed in the back of her throat as Asuna felt the male brush his tongue over her right nipple, before his mouth came down to give a hard suck. Her breath caught in her throat, and a shiver made it's way through the red head's body as she laid looking into the fire with half-closed eyes. She had never felt anything like it, and the fact that it was the man she had admired for so long made the feeling of pleasure increase of her.

His actions varied between gentle and rough, driving Asuna crazy as he worked her breasts. His tongue made circles around her nipples before he would gently nip at her, listening to the sounds she created. She felt herself losing control, allowing the sounds which wanted to come be created.

Asuna bit her lip as she felt the man start to form a line of kisses down her stomach and lower. She couldn't bare to look at him, her face flushed red and her eyes held firmly shut. All she could do was feel as his fingers started to undo the bottoms on her trousers, hooking into the top of them and dragging them slowly down. She laid completely still as he removed one of her legs from the trousers before it was followed by the other.

The red head sensed that the man was no longer as close as he had once been, and so this encouraged her to open her eyes. Turning her face slightly forwards, she caught the sight of the male stood above her, no longer clothed. Desire raced through her veins and coming up into a sitting position, the girl grabbed the hand of the man and pulled him down.

They rolled on the floor in front of the fire, each wanting to be on top, but Asuna won out the fight and found herself on all fours staring down into the face of the male. His hands came up to cup each of the girl's breast, squeezing gently and watching as her lips parted in order for a groan to escape.

Asuna brought her mouth down against that of the male's, forcefully kissing as she tried to contain the groans which bubbled up. The man let his hands fall away from the girl's breasts and instead wrapped them around her in order to crush her body against his. Her lips parted to allow him to slip his tongue inside and brush against her own tongue. A hand creep down her body, gliding over her bum and between her legs.

His fingers rubbed against the fire which was Asuna's desire, breaking the kiss between them in order to listen to the reaction of the red head. Her head dropped down onto the male's shoulder as a loud moan floated from her mouth, her eyes closed as she nuzzled into his neck. He repeated the action and smiled as the girl moaned once more.

Gently and slowly, his finger-tips looped into the fabric of the girl's underwear and pulled it aside slightly in order to slip in his fingers into the wetness which was Asuna. A gasp came from her, and the male stopped his movement completely.

"Are you sure about this Asuna?" The male whispered his words out, feeling a nod coming from the red head. Her cheeks were burning up, not from the heat of the fire by them but from embarrassment that her old teacher would be her first. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face against his skin, whimpering not from pain but from the desire to have the man below her.

Pushing his fingers inside of her, the male paused as he felt Asuna tighten, waiting until her body relaxed to the new sensation. When she calmed, the man pulled his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting them back in. She gave a sharp moan, mostly from shock then anything else as the man continued his actions.

He increased the speed of his actions, hugging the girl close as she groaned into his neck. She was soon feeling comfortable with what was happening, as she pushed her body back against his fingers ever now and again.

Removing him fingers completely from Asuna caused her to whimper slightly, bringing her face up in order to look at him. Her eyes were wide and appeared to beg, a look which the male was unable to not fall for. As he started to push himself up from the floor, Asuna let go of her grip around his neck and knelt up. She was unsure about what was happening, thinking that she had done something wrong which was causing the man to not want to continue.

The red head opened her mouth to speak, but the male shook his head. He was now sat crossed legged in front of the fire, his eyes studying the form in front of him. A smile was planted across his lips and he brought a hand up to stroke at the cheek of Asuna. His other hand snaked it's way down her body before pushing at the top of her underwear. The girl quickly got the hint and wriggle out of the tiny fabric.

"Come here." His voice was demanding and the girl did as she was told. Asuna kept her eyes locked with the male's as his hands gripped at her hips. "Wrap your legs around me."

For a second, Asuna didn't know what to do. She bit into her lip as she looked at him, before she felt him tug on her hips. Slipping herself into the lap of the male, she did as she was told and placed her legs around his waist. Using the grip he had on her hips, the man lifted the girl up and brought her gently down onto hard self. Because she was biting into her lip, the red head stopped the cry she had wanted to give as the male pushed deeper into her. Her arms flew around his neck, pulling her body against his.

She couldn't help panting hard when she felt the male no longer pushing into her. He was deep within her now and the feeling of him pulsing was enough to cause Asuna to give a mix between a moan and a whimper. There was pain, but the longer she sat still on the man, the less intense the pain was. They stayed locked together for a while, the red head's face pressing into the neck of the man as she calmed.

"I'm ready." Her voice was faint, but Asuna spoke all the same. The male gave a slight laugh, before lifting the girl gently up and bringing her back down again. The shudder which passed up the spine of the red head was one of pleasure as she groaned, breathing heavily.

The heat of the blazing fire was not the only reason why the pair were sweating as Asuna found herself being brought down on the male faster and hard which each time. She couldn't help gripping him tightly as she threw back her head to allow a groan to be let from her. Every time she was brought close to the edge, the male would slow right down and start the process all over again.

Crackles from the fire was covered up by the sounds of the pair, the male panting heavily as the girl lyrically showed the pleasure she was experiencing. The man knew that this was her first time from the tightness of her body, but it increased the pleasure for him as he knew he would be the first to show her what it was like to enjoy the close company of the opposite sex.

It felt as if her wits were going, as Asuna found herself becoming lost in the pleasure which gripped her body. It was the third time that the male had slowed down and started building speed in the thrusts again and the girl's cries were becoming louder. She had little control over herself and so as she was brought down by the male, she felt herself tighten and waves of pleasure start to ripple through her body. Groaning rose from the male as his hands gripped into the hips of the red head, her name flying from his lips.

She didn't know how long she stayed wrapped around the man, but after a while her breathing returned to normal level and she was able to raise her head off of his shoulder. Asuna found herself looking to the flushed face of the male, who was smiling brightly at her.

"Ready to go again?"

* * *

The pair continued all night along, until the last embers of the fire burnt out and the room was plunged into black.

Laying on the carpet, Asuna nuzzled her face into the chest of the male before pushing herself up onto her elbows and peering in darkness at the face of the man beside her. She knew he had fallen to sleep by the sound of gently snoring which rose from him, but she couldn't help staring all the same. She didn't know how things were going to go in the morning, but at that point in time it didn't matter because she was with the one man she had wanted to be with ever since he had walked into her classroom.


End file.
